villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spriggan 12
The Spriggan 12 are an elite group of mages that act as Zeref Dragneel (aka Spriggan)'s personal guard in the Alvarez Empire. Overview and Strength According to Hyberion, the members of the Spriggan 12 (dubbed "Shields") are extremely skilled and powerful Mages, and around the same level of power as God Serena: the strongest Mage from Ishgar. The Shields also appear to do whatever it is they please and roam about, being that it is extremely rare all twelve are in the same location. When Zeref asked member Invel to gather the other eleven members, he noted that such a task on such short notice would be extremely difficult due to some not able to attend, while some purposely deny the summons. Some also appear to operate independently of Zeref's wishes and act of their own accord, as Zeref said that the Alvarez invasion of Ishgar in X781 was due to some members of the Spriggan 12 not following his orders to stay away from the continent. In regards to His Majesty, the 12s hold a respectful tone but can be informal when addressing him, while some can hold him accountable for his own actions. Among the 12 the camaraderie is noticeable, with examples being the mutual friendship shown between each other to the respect level given to one another denoted by honorifics. Members *August - The general of the team. The elderly son of Zeref and Mavis. He has the ability to copy many magic types. *Ajeel Ramal - A tanned young man from Alvarez's desert region, who is a sand wizard. *Bloodman - An Etherious who uses the Curses of the Nine Demon Gates. *Brandish μ - A green-haired young woman with the ability to shrink and enlarge anything. *Dimaria Yesta - A blonde swordswoman and time mage, who also uses Take Over: God Soul. *God Serena - Ishgar's former strongest man, who uses eight Dragon Slayer Magics. *Invel Yura - Alvarez's Chief of Staff. A grey-haired young man, who is an ice mage. *Irene Belserion - A red-haired witch and enchantress, who can also transform into a dragon. *Jacob Lessio - A tall middle-aged man, who is an assassin and a user of Spatial Magic. *Larcade Dragneel - An Etherious with the appearance of a blond young man, who considers himself Zeref's son. His magic involves the use of Pleasure, Hunger magic and R.I.P. *Neinhart - A purple haired man who creates Historias of deceased people. *Wall Eehto - A Machias with the appearance of a black-haired young man and an alchemist, who exploits others' weaknesses and creates mechanical weapons. Gallery Spriggan 12 anime.png|Spriggan 12 in the second opening of the third Fairy Tail anime. From left to right: Irene, Dimaria, Neinhart, Brandish, God Serena, Invel, Emperor Spriggan aka. Zeref, August, Jacob, Wall, Larcade (shadowed), Bloodman, Ajeel Zeref_and_the_Twelve_occupying_the_guild.png|Spriggan 12 before the Fairy Tail guild. Trivia *The two strongest members August and Irene are related to two Fairy Tail mages. **August is revealed to be the son of Zeref and the nephew of Natsu Dragneel. **Irene is revealed to be the mother of Erza Scarlet. *There are three members who are partially aware of Zeref's past Invel, August, and Larcade. **Invel was Zeref's chief of staff and knew of Zeref having a brother that was revealed to be E.N.D. **August is revealed to be the son of Zeref and seemingly recognized Natsu who was actually his uncle. **Larcade was a demon of Zeref's books who given the latter's last name and knew of Natsu being Zeref's brother. *Brandish and Invel made their animated debut during the movie Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Navigation pl:Dwunastka Spriggana Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Anime Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Supremacists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Xenophobes Category:Imperialists Category:Right-Hand Category:Mongers